The Fourth Mrs Rossi
by VanInBlack
Summary: David Rossi has intentions for a fourth and final wedding. Will he get the woman of his dreams in the end?


_**A/N: This is just a pretty silly one-shot that came to my mind while I was actually trying to get the next chapters for my other stories done. I hope to have these up by tonight as well... Please excuse the utter corniness towards the end of the story, but I was really in the mood for something silly and fluffy today. I'd love to hear what you think, though ;-).**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Criminal Minds...**_

**The 4th Mrs. Rossi**

He downs the glass of Scotch and pours himself another one right away, ignoring the fact that it is still about two hours until quitting time. Someone else will have to drive to the airfield then if a new case comes up, he shrugs.

This woman is driving him crazy!

Just five minutes ago she almost gave him a heart attack, when he saw her bent over the table in the break room, reading in a magazine while unconsciously licking on her coffee spoon in the most erotic and seductive way he had ever seen. He tried to ignore her, going over to the coffee machine to pour himself a mug, but he couldn't seem to draw his eyes away from her delectable body, her long legs crossed, and her short skirt ridden up a bit due to her bending position, revealing good parts of her creamy thighs. He couldn't help but look at her firm butt in front of him, which, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the woman it belonged to.

"Quit staring at my ass, Rossi!" Jennifer Jareau said without bothering to turn around to face him. "Or otherwise I'm forced to rethink my opinion about your 'I'm-a-changed-man" confession from last week."

He shakes his head before downing the second glass. This woman truly is the sexiest creature God has placed on this Earth.

For months now she has been occupying his every thoughts. It doesn't take much for him to realize that he his head over heels in love with her. Screw those vows of never loving again that he made after his third divorce. This time he has it really bad. There has never been a woman in his life who had captured his heart and his soul, but, damn it, she managed to do it. She just doesn't know yet.

He realizes that he will need some help to set his plan on winning Jennifer Jareau for himself in action.

It's not like he hasn't tried before. He has been openly flirting with her for months, and she has flirted back, but then cut off all of his other many approaches. Only because of his playboy image that he hasn't been able to get rid of yet!

He knows she has feelings for him, too, she confirmed it herself last week, when he accidentally overheard a conversation between her and Garcia. And said Penelope Garcia is the one he needs now to bring his genius and long prepared plan to life.

*********

Five minutes later he is seated in their technical analyst's colorful office.

"You want what exactly?" Garcia's eyes almost pop out as if she can't believe what she just heard.

"I want Jennifer Jareau to be the fourth and last Mrs. David Rossi. Any objections to that?"

Garcia eyes him suspiciously, looking for signs that he might be joking.

"And I have it on good authority that she returns my feelings, even though she probably won't admit it just yet," he continues when Garcia doesn't say anything.

"If you hurt my little gumdrop - ," she says finally.

"I won't."

"- you will not live to see the consequences!"

"All right, all right." Rossi chuckles.

"I'm dead serious. I'm going to kill you if I so much a see one single little tear in her eyes ever – happy tears on your wedding, or the like excluded, of course. And let me assure you, I don't even have to get my hands dirty for that."

"I got it, Garcia," he says sincerely, knowing that the colorful woman in front of him couldn't be any more determined.

She stares at him intensely for another few moments, before she finally speaks again. "Good. So, what's the plan?"

"I bet you know what they say, Garcia: You only realize what you've got when you're about to lose it."

Her brows furrow into a questioning expression, which dispersed gradually when he explains her the details of his intentions.

"Let's hope that this will actually work, Rossi, or you might find yourself in bigger trouble than you want to imagine right now."

"It will work!" Dave says firmly.

*********

Two days later, Garcia storms into Jennifer Jareau's office with big news.

"Guess what, my little gumdrop!" She exclaims excitedly, not noticing that the blonde media liaison in front of her is deeply engraved in a pile of case files.

"Rossi's getting married again!" She blurts out.

JJ stops track in her work, raising her head to stare at Garcia, wondering if she just heard her correctly.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, it's true. He's in the bullpen right now with his fiancée, handing out their wedding invitations."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"No, I don't. Go look for yourself if you don't believe me."

This isn't necessary anymore, as a knock is heard on JJ's office door as soon as Garcia has finished her sentence, and Rossi comes in with a young, very young, brunette woman JJ notices to be one of the BAU interns.

"So, I'm guessing you've already heard the news," he says with a look on Garcia.

"Well, I-I...," JJ stammers as she feels her heart sinking and jealousy rising inside herself. "This is just a dream, I'm just in the middle of a nightmare right now," she thinks to herself in disbelief.

"Here, we have an invitation for you, too." Rossi hands her an envelope.

"We'd really be happy if you can make it to our wedding," Rossi's "fiancée" says, smiling widely.

JJ throws her a jealous look which doesn't go unnoticed by Rossi. "Just the reaction I wanted," he smirked to himself.

"Oh my God. Our intern! What is he thinking? What was her name again?" JJ's thoughts are spinning around inside her head.

"Well then, we'll let you get back to work again," Rossi says, looking at JJ as if he waits for her to say something. She, however, suddenly feels a wave of nausea rushing through her body, jumps up from behind her desk and quickly makes her way to the bathrooms.

"Well, I'd say this went pretty well for starters, don't you think?" Rossi winks at Garcia.

"It seems so," Garcia answers. "But I'm holding you personally responsible if JJ turns out a nervous wreck in the end."

"She won't, don't worry. Just wait and see."

*********

If Rossi calculates with JJ jumping right into his arms, talking him out of the wedding, he's mistaken. JJ prefers to distance herself from her older coworker in the upcoming weeks. There are no flirts, little to no talks apart from work-related issues, she's basically ignoring him as best as she can. She's doing this for her own good, as it hurts as hell to see him and having to realize that she won't be able to have him anymore. The wedding is scheduled to be in six weeks, but JJ has not decided yet, if she will attend. She is suddenly aware of her feelings for him, cursing herself that she didn't act on them in the past, when the opportunities were right in front of her, cursing him for being the same old Lothario he's ever been. "Oh well, maybe that's the wrong description, as he's actually getting married and not screwing around."

Rossi lets her have the space she obviously needs, at least until about two weeks before the wedding. "Time for step two," he thinks as he gets in his car to pay JJ a little visit at home.

It's Friday evening, and he knows she will be at home with her son Henry. This Will LaMontagne guy has been gone for good for many months now, he notices with satisfaction, never quite understanding what she actually saw in him.

Knocking at her door at about 9 pm, he wonders, not for the first time in the past weeks, if he's doing the right thing, hoping and praying that everything will turn out well.

She's surprised to find him in front of her door.

"Shouldn't you rather be with your fiancée on a Friday night?" She asks as he steps inside.

"Well, she's out, clubbing."

"What does that tell us about you? Are you too old to follow the pace of your young bride?" She backbites, the words out of her mouth before she can stop herself. Seeing the frown on his face, she regrets it at once, adding: "I'm sorry, I had no right to say that."

"It's okay," he dismisses her comment, not wanting to get into a discussion when there are other things in his mind right now that he wants to ask her.

"So, what brings you here?" JJ wants to know as they go over to the living room, where Henry is laying on his cuddly Winnie-the-Pooh blanket on the floor, gurgling away cheerfully as Rossi kneels down beside him and tickles his chin.

"Can I hold him for a minute?" He asks her, scooping the baby up as he sees JJ nod. Henry lets out a happy squeal, his face forming into a big smile as he tries to grab David's goatee. JJ is amazed, as always when she sees Dave with her son, at how wonderful he is with Henry. There is a certain expression on his face, a certain look in his eyes, when Dave is holding the baby, everything in his face seems gentler, kinder. "He's almost like...No, no, don't think that. He's marrying another woman! In two weeks!" JJ mentally berates herself for the thoughts that enter her mind. Shaking them off, she asks Rossi: "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A glass of water would be nice," he answers, pulling Henry to his chest, as he gets up from the floor to sit on her couch. "Don't tell Jack," he quietly whispers to Henry, "but you're my favorite." And as if the little man understands exactly what Rossi just told him, he buries his head in the crook of Rossi's neck. Rossi leans back into the couch and wishes for a moment he could stay here forever, with the baby in his arms, and the woman of his dreams right beside him. Well, if the plan works out – and it will, of that he was certain – they would both be his in two weeks.

JJ comes back with a glass of water for Rossi and some orange juice for herself. She places it on the table and then reaches over to take Henry. "It's time for bed now, sweetheart," she says. "Can you say goodnight to Uncle Dave?" Rossi presses a quick kiss onto the boy's cheek and JJ walks over to the nursery with him.

When she returns, she finds Rossi standing in front of her fireplace, looking at the photographs displayed on the mantle.

"You didn't answer my question earlier. Why are you here?"

He turns around to face her and gives her a half-smile. "I, well, we haven't talked a lot recently, and I just wanted to know if you're coming to the wedding."

"Rossi," JJ sighs. She's still not quite sure about that, although she leans more towards not, as it would break her heart seeing him exchange vows with another woman.

"You know, it would really mean a lot to me," he continues, taking her hand before she can escape. Her heart begins to beat faster as his dark brown eyes capture hers, his intense look making her weak in the knees. Who can resist such a look? "No wonder she said yes when he gave her a look like that," JJ thinks darkly, pulling her hand away. "He's getting married, for Christ's sakes! You shouldn't be standing here like that with him!" She scolds herself, turning away from him to sit down on the couch.

"JJ, I thought we were friends? Our team is like a family and I really love to have all my family and friends present. I feel like something would be missing if you and Henry weren't there."

"Family, Rossi? None of these people you consider family even knew you were seeing someone, let alone being in serious relationship! You're fiancée has been in the BAU for months, all the while you were openly flirting with me! I remember more than one of your tries to get me into your bed during the time she's already been an intern here. What does that say about you? What if I had given in? Would you have cheated on your girlfriend, making me part of it without even letting me know? Were you trying to get me into your bed under false pretenses?" JJ burst out.

Rossi stares at her for a few seconds. Boy, if he doesn't react fast, something will go completely wrong. Time to get the next step of the plan in action.

"I'm sorry, JJ, I really am. But it's not what it looks like. Janie and I haven't been together actually for most of the time, it's just that it all happened so fast."

She gives him a quizzical look.

"What are you talking about?"

He breathes in deeply. Let's hope this little white lie in that part of the plan doesn't scare JJ away for good.

"Janie's pregnant."

"Come again?" JJ can't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah, and I, we, well, think it's the right thing to get married now, you know, so that the child can grow up in a real family."

JJ shakes her head. "God, he's more stupid than I ever thought," she thinks.

"Let me get this straight. You fuck her, she gets pregnant, and now you're marrying her, because it's the right thing to do. Do you even have feelings for her? God, are you sure you've already arrived in the 21st century? You're more messed up than I dare to imagine."

"JJ, I need a friend now. I have the feeling that I'm about to lose you as my friend, and I don't think I can handle this. You and the rest of the team are the closest friends I've ever had. I really don't want to lose any of you. You mean so much to me, I can't even express it with words." He takes her hand again, and looks at her with determined sincerity in his eyes. She nods after some moments of contemplating silence.

Yes, she's hurt right now, but frankly, Rossi has been one of her best friends on the team, especially since Henry's birth. He has been there for her day and night if she needed him, and she realizes that she had taken advantage of his help more than just a couple of times. It's only fair to give something back now.

"Rossi. Dave," she whispers finally. "I'll be there for you whenever you need me. But I really hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"And don't make me stand beside you and watch you screw up a fourth marriage."

"I won't," he says firmly. "When I get married in two weeks, it will be for the rest of my life. That's a promise."

*********

The next two weeks are mostly filled with work. Two hard cases leave little room for other thoughts, and when the day of the wedding finally arrives, Rossi is more nervous than he was on his previous three wedding days combined. If everything works out as intended, he will soon be married to the most amazing woman he'd ever met. Plus, he will have the most wonderful son he can imagine having.

He spends the morning in church, in his friend's Father Jimmy Davison's church, who will hold the ceremony and who is the only one besides Garcia, Janie and himself to know the whole plan. There's not much left for Rossi to do, it's now all up to Garcia and Janie to drop the bomb and let it hopefully explode anywhere near JJ.

"You really think she'll be coming?" Jimmy asks, taking a seat next to Rossi in one of the pews, where Rossi has been sitting and praying for a few minutes. It's the first time in quite a while that he's done that, but he figures he may need all the support he can get. Besides, being surrounded by the quiet and sacred atmosphere of the church has a soothing effect on his fluttering nerves.

"I hope so. I'm pretty sure actually, as long as Garcia and Janie manage to get to her in time."

"You've gone through quite a few lengths to win her over."

"And I'd do a lot more if I have to."

"Why not go the conventional way, Davey? Take her out on dates, et cetera?" Jimmy's eyes show some curious amusement.

"I tried to. I've been flirting with her for months, trying to get her to agree to a date, but she always refused. I don't blame her, of course, after that disaster with her baby's father, and my widely known notorious playboy image. I haven't so much as looked at another woman ever since my return to the BAU, but obviously she has a hard time believing that. But now, I don't want to wait anymore. I want to show her how serious I am."

Jimmy pats his shoulder.

"Tell me again about the rest of today's plan."

*********

JJ shoots a look at the clock on her living room wall. Damn, only fortyfive minutes left until the ceremony. She promised Rossi to be there on time, but she couldn't seem to get ready. When she finally places Henry in his car seat, she has only twenty minutes to get to the church in time.

She makes the fifteen minutes drive in ten, and simply lifts Henry up into her arms without bothering to take his buggy out.

Approaching the church, she suddenly sees the bride, in a black and white pantsuit instead of the expected white dress, in one corner outside, her back turned to JJ, talking loudly on the phone. It's when she hears Rossi's name that JJ walks closer, curious as to what Janie is talking about five minutes before her wedding.

"... Gee, what do you think? But do you realize how much money I can walk away with? The guy's sold millions of copies of his books, not to mention his reputation." There's a short pause as the person on the other end of the line obviously says something, and JJ gets a gut wrenching feeling in her stomach. Cuddling Henry closer to her chest, she hears Janie speaking again.

"Yeah, in five minutes. It's almost ridiculous how easy it was to get him to agree to marrying me. I told him I was pregnant, and now he obviously feels responsible."

Short pause.

"Of course I'm not pregnant!"

JJ feels her blood curdle. That stupid bitch! "I have to do something. She's not going to marry him if I can prevent it."

Storming around, she almost bumps into Garcia.

"Oh, there you are, gumdrop!" Penelope greets her. "We were already wondering where you are."

"Garcia, where's Rossi? I need to see Rossi! Now!" JJ exclaims breathless.

"What's the matter?"

"Janie, she's a lying bitch. Rossi must not marry her!"

Garcia doesn't hesitate and takes Henry out of JJ's arms.

"Let me have him. Rossi's inside, already waiting at the altar. Go!"

JJ starts to run inside and Garcia's eyes find Janie. She winks at her and goes over.

"Did she hear it?" Janie asks.

"You bet she did! You must have done a great job, she is pretty agitated."

They follow JJ inside, and see her storming down the aisle without a single look at the team and Rossi's family, his mother and his brother with his wife and their two children, who are the only guests. JJ's parents are both dead, and her only brother lives overseas at the moment, so there is no one from her side of the family present.

"Dave!" JJ hisses as she reaches him. "You can't marry her!" Trying his best to prevent his face from breaking into a wide smile at her sight, he asks innocently: "Why not?"

"Dave, can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"JJ, would you please tell me what's going on?"

JJ turns around and sees the curious and questioning looks on everybody's faces. Her eyes darken as she makes out Janie in the back.

"Fine," she spits out. "She wants to bribe you into marriage to get your money, Dave. You can't marry her. She's not even pregnant, as she wants to make you believe."

An air of confusion and bewilderment is filling the church.

"What?" JJ hears Rossi's mother exclaim. Prentiss eyes seem to almost fall out, and Morgan asks in disbelief: "JJ, how do you know that?"

"I heard her. Outside. On the phone." Turning around to face Dave again, she continues. "Please, Dave, don't do it. She's a liar." Looking into his deep and kind brown eyes, she finally realizes how much he means to her. When he doesn't say anything, she whispers, taking his hand: "Please, Dave. I don't want to lose you."

His face suddenly changes into the biggest smile as he whispers back: "JJ, I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that." He leans down to capture her lips in a quick kiss.

"What the hell is going on?" Rossi's mother calls in from her place.

"Mama! Mind your words, we're in a church, remember?" Dave chuckles in her direction.

"Dave, would you please inform us about what's actually happening here?" Hotch asks politely. "I really don't think the confusion could be any bigger."

"Well," Rossi starts, looking back at JJ again. He reaches into the pocket of his suit jacket, and pulls out a small box, before he drops down on one knee. Suppressing the urge to kiss away the puzzled look on JJ's face, he sees her mouth drop open at the moment he opens the box to reveal the diamond ring in it.

"Jennifer." His voice comes out as a hoarse whisper. He's clearly never been this nervous before. "I'm sure you're a bit surprised by this now, but there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Dave, what's going on?" Her question, merely a whisper, is barely audible.

"Hear me out, okay?"

She nods, various thoughts spinning around in her mind, but she can't get a hold of a single one of them.

"I know this is a pretty unusual place and moment for what I'm going to ask you, but I figured I didn't have another choice. For months now I have been trying to get you out on a date, to make you see how good we could be together, without success. I don't blame you for that, though, I guess my infamous reputation, and your previous relationship left some marks, and made it hard to trust me. So I decided to use a little trick to convince you that I'm serious. I love you, Jennifer. With all my heart. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, and overall wonderful woman I've ever known, and there is no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. I wanted you from the first moment in Hotch's office on. There were times when I thought I'd lost you for good, but right here and now I want to make sure that this won't ever happen." He stops for a second to assure himself that she is still with him.

"Jennifer, will you marry me?" Sharp, surprised gasps were heard from the audience, and JJ is at a loss for words. "But Janie..." is all she manages to press out.

Rossi gets up and shoots Garcia and Janie, who are still standing in the back of the church, a look.

"Well, that was just a little set up." He admits sheepishly.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't understand."

Everyone is shouting around disordered, and it takes a moment for Hotch to get the upper hand and ask: "What are we all doing here actually?"

"Well, I'm hoping we'll be celebrating a wedding here," Rossi says.

"Not before you give a proper explanation for what's going on, son!" Rossi's mother's voice sounds as determined as he remembers it from his childhood, when she was scolding him. Knowing better than to answer his mother back, he starts to explain, taking JJ's hand and squeezing it gently.

"As I just said, this was all a set up. I needed you to finally realize what we could have together, Jennifer. I wanted to get you to admit your feelings for me. Feelings I know you've been having for almost as long as I do. So I thought that if I can make you believe that you're about to lose me to someone else, you might finally give in to me."

"And Garcia helped you." Morgan throws in.

"Yeah, I did." Garcia and Janie walk down to the others. "It was a good plan, wasn't it? Janie here agreed on playing the bait, aka Rossi's pseudo fiancée. We were counting on JJ's jealousy to make her crash the wedding, and we decided to emphasize that a bit by giving her the feeling she needed to save Rossi from a traitorous bitch." She grins widely, and goes on in JJ's direction, who was standing in shock over all the events of the past minutes. "So now, my little buttercup, all that's left for you to do is to say yes!"

"That would not be such a bad idea," Father Davison says, appearing near the altar. "I've pulled quite a few strings to enable this three-time-divorced sinner over here another church wedding." He chuckles.

"Wait!" Prentiss exclaims, "you mean there's actually everything prepared for a JJ/Rossi wedding?"

"Yes, only for that. Garcia helped me with the wedding license as well, among other things." He turns towards JJ again, cupping her cheek in a warm hand as he asks again: "Jennifer, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, right here and now, and make me the happiest man alive?"

JJ's eyes fill with tears. She can't find a reason to say no, not when all she ever wanted is waiting right in front of her. Before she can say something, though, Henry suddenly lets out a squirm on Garcia's arm.

"What about Henry?" She asks in a whisper. "I have to think about him, too."

"I know that, Jennifer, and I've thought about that as well. You know, Garcia's been a great help with drawing papers up that would let me adopt Henry. If that's okay with you, of course."

Hearing everyone gasp again, JJ doesn't know what to say. She only knows that no one has ever gone through greater lengths for her.

"JJ, I want to be Henry's father. In fact, I've been spending so much time with you and him that I feel like I already am. I love him, just as much as I love you, and having you both would finally make my life complete."

The tears are now streaming freely down JJ's cheeks, her heart beating faster and happier than ever before. Every single doubt she ever had about Rossi has vanished from her thoughts.

"Yes," she finally manages to say. "Yes, I will marry you, right here and now, and yes, I would love to have you as Henry's father."

As if giving his consent, Henry chose this moment to utter his first word, as he crawls up the altar to Dave and JJ. "Da-da!"

Everyone burst out in cheerful laughter, as Dave lifts him up and presses him tightly to his chest, and wraps his arm around JJ's waist to pull her close, too.

"I love you," he whispers, tears blinking in his eyes as well, as he leans down and kisses her deeply.

"Okay," Jimmy Davison interrupts. "Why don't we save that for afterwards and get this show on the road now. Do you have the rings, Davey?"

"Oh, wait." Rossi hands Henry back to Garcia, who, together with Janie has also taken a seat.

"Okay, even though we won't be engaged for more than a few minutes, I'd like you to have this one first." He looks deeply into JJ's blue eyes as he slides the diamond onto her finger.

"That's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen." JJ whispers in awe.

"I've chosen our wedding bands as well. I hope you don't mind." Reaching into his other pocket, he pulls out another box. Opening it, he reveals two simple, but elegant and beautiful golden rings, JJ's with a small diamond in it.

"I even had them engraved," he smiles.

JJ takes the rings and sees the simple yet effective engraving inside: _Jennifer & David_ in both rings and the words _Nel mio cuore... _in his and _...per sempre _in hers.

"What does that mean?" She asks quietly.

"_Nel mio cuore_ means _in my heart_, and _per sempre_ means _forever_."

"That's wonderful."

"So I chose right?"

"You did." She hands the rings over to Father Davison, who puts them onto a silver plate in front of them.

"If no one has any more objections now, I believe we're finally ready for a wedding," the priest says.

*********

Twenty minutes later, JJ finds herself in a tight embrace with Rossi's mother.

"I had almost given up hope that my Davey would ever find his true love. I'm so happy that he has you, finally a wife I approve of," she says under tears.

They hug everyone in turn, with Janie and Garcia pulled into an extra tight embrace by JJ.

"I hope I'll get some friendlier looks again from you, Ma'am," Janie laughs. "I really only wanted to help bring you and Agent Rossi together. Besides, my own fiancé would have been extremely pissed if I had married another man."

"Of course, Janie, I'm really sorry for treating you so badly over the past weeks." JJ gives her a wide smile. "And please call me JJ."

It turns out that Rossi has even prepared a small reception at his house, where they all gather for the rest of the day.

Later the evening, when the guests have finally left – Garcia is going to babysit Henry for the night – Rossi pulls his new wife close, as they are standing in the middle of the living room. She wraps her arms around his neck, and smiles happily at him.

"I don't know what I expected when I got up this morning, but it surely wasn't ending up being married to you by the end of the day."

He kisses her softly and lets his finger trace up and down her sides. Feeling her pleasant shiver, he whispers gently into her ear. "I bet you didn't. But it seems to me that you're quite content with how the day has turned out." His hands find their way under her shirt, stroking gently up her back, as he intensifies their kiss.

"Dave," she breathes out in between kisses. "Do you have any plans in store for what's happening next?"

"You bet I have", he smirks against her lips. "They involve you, and me, and the king sized bed I have upstairs."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean, what about tomorrow, we can't keep separate houses as a married couple."

"Oh, well, I totally forgot about that. I actually have something set up for that as well."

"You have?"

"Yeah. As of tomorrow morning, 10 am we will be on a two weeks honeymoon on Hawaii. Garcia has graciously offered to take care of Henry, but we could also take him with us if you're more comfortable with that. Anyway, for the time we're away I have hired movers who will join our households. All that's left for you to do is tell me where you want to live. We could live here at this townhouse of mine, or we could live at your place. Oh, and I also have this property out at Little Creek, which would be wonderful for our children to grow up in."

"Children?"

"Well, I'm kinda hoping that Henry won't stay an only child, but it's all up to you. I'm happy with whatever you want."

"David Rossi, you never cease to amaze me." JJ pulls him in for another deep kiss, and then adds: "Little Creek sounds wonderful. But I love this place here as well, and my apartment would definitely be way too small for all of us. Besides, your house is closer to the office."

He smiles widely. "I have to admit that I was hoping you would say that. So, on to the next topic. How many children do you want?"

"Well, how about we exercise ourselves in the fine art of baby-making a bit first, and once we have some practice, we'll get back to that topic," she answers with a wicked grin, letting her hands slide down his back and over his ass and presses herself into his already more than obvious arousal.

"Hmm," he moans deeply. "I really like the way you think, Mrs. Rossi." She closes her eyes at the sound of his thrilling words. Mrs. Rossi. She almost can't believe that this is actually happening, but she also knows that she's never felt better, happier before.

"Ready to begin our new life together?" He asks, lifting her up into his arms.

"I couldn't be more ready," she answers, sealing their lips together as he carries her upstairs.


End file.
